


And He Danced

by Gaynin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Victor Nikiforov didn't dance.





	And He Danced

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet I had lying around, enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov danced of course. He danced on the ice, across the globe winning medal after medal. Winning competitions and honors so consistently that a Victor Nikiforov who wasn't moving was only visible in the pages of a magazine. 

But Victor didn't dance. Not at parties. Not with people. Victor hadn't shared a dancefloor with someone since he was 19, in an underground club in Moscow. 

Grace and beauty meant nothing on that floor. Not when it was far too dark to admire anyone's faces or figures. Not when it mattered that hands were on bodies more than it did to be careful with those bodies. 

He had been far too drunk to think of the stranger he was with as anyone other than someone who was showing him love, and he believed it. His cheeks were warm and his head felt light as he rested it against the man's sweaty shoulder. Until hands went places that Victor didn't want them to. Until an unnerving sickness developed in his stomach and he backed away too easily, unsupported, into someone else's invasive hands. He pushed that pair away and was pushed back in turn far more harshly, far closer to the bar than he had thought he was. Glass broke. 

The following weeks off the ice were spent reaffirming to himself who and what he didn't need to be: distracted, pleasure-seeking, and with other people. 

Drinking became a thing to only indulge in with a small group of trusted people and dancing was best left on the ice. A solo sport. Choreographed and with intent to win. 

Sipping champagne at a banquet was really more of a show of maturity and the years following his big hair chop Victor didn't even bother holding a glass in his hand as he spoke with coaches and sponsors. 

Then one night a beautiful face called out for him, innocence in his eyes, need in his words and Victor couldn’t figure out why or how but he found himself being led away to the dance floor.

This stranger had supportive hands that guided him through fluid steps that Victor’s body understood inherently. This stranger touched Victor reassuringly, as if he would never let any harm come to pass to Victor’s body. This stranger made dancing fun. 

There were no scores to surpass no marks to hit. Just them and the rhythm.

Victor felt young again.

Years later he would dance with this man on the ice and show the world what two brilliant figure skaters could do. He would dance with this man at their wedding and show their friend’s and family just how tender a slow dance between two hearts could be. He would dance with this man in their shared home, on a Thursday night when there was nothing else to do but enjoy each other's warmth.

They would never stop dancing and Victor’s heart would never stop singing along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
